


14, 364 kilometers away and 16 hours ahead of you

by irememberyou



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, give onghwi some love, going LDR, hourglass inspired, it just came out of nowhere, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irememberyou/pseuds/irememberyou
Summary: -an OngHwi fanfiction.Where in Daehwi is leaving for New Zealand for two years to join an exchange program applied by his mother for him and Seongwu needs to leave for New York a week before Daehwi’s departure.With a few months left before they part ways, how will they spend their limited time left until Seongwu’s flight?





	14, 364 kilometers away and 16 hours ahead of you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hourglass/Sandglass because I can’t take it off my mind. Just a one shot with a little angst while I try to get myself together. Best I ever Had update will come within this week (hopefully) I need to stop coming up with a fic my gosh. But it also makes me feel (a little) better when I can post a one shot if I can’t update my other fics so please, forgive me. BIEH and UIA will are all going to be updated and completed, I will never abandon them so don’t worry <3
> 
>  
> 
> Have you been listening to Hourglass/Sandglass? I really love listening to it on my way to work, I hope you give it more love<3
> 
>  
> 
> (PS: I’m a sucker for LDR so just in case I finish BIEH or UIA I might expound this or create a new one with a pretty similar concept. This is just a heads-up but I can’t promise. Hehe)
> 
> -irememberyou

 

 

 

-

_I remember our first moment_

_when it seemed like it would stay forever_

_your unchanged gaze_

_in front of the coming farewell_

_even I couldn't realize it_

 

 

Daehwi stared at his boyfriend who is now approaching their table at the shade near the quad. They only have Tuesday lunch time as their same free schedule so they always make sure to eat together for lunch. Most of the time it’s with their friends but they can always manage to ditch their friends for a date time.

“Why do you wear your white dress shirt often? It makes people stop to glance at you, it’s bothering me.” Daehwi pouted the moment he arrived on their table and placed the paper bags in front of him. It followed with his hearty laughter as he kissed Daehwi’s forehead before sitting across him.

“Is my boyfriend jealous?” he asked.

“Ong Seongwu!”

“Why? I am asking, are you jealous?” Seongwu teased. He really likes it when Daehwi’s like this, a jealous and cute boyfriend, he feels secured.

“I am just saying, don’t wear that if it’s not our date time.”

“But I dressed to impress you today, isn’t it our date time?” Seongwu stated and Daehwi knows he outwit him again. He just rolled his eyes and started to unpack the contents of the paper bag.

“How is your class going?” Seongwu asked to start a topic while opens the bottle of their drinks.

“It’s getting more stressful, I am starting to doubt if I can survive-“ Daehwi paused as he bit his lower lip. He can see Seongwu press his lips into a thin line before he reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze.

“The food came from the pork cutlet restaurant near the university. It’s newly opened and since we can’t go there yet, I decided to drop by this morning to reserve this. My classmates said it’s good.” His heart is heavy but he tried to smile while locking eyes with him. Daehwi’s uneven eyes has always been pretty for him even if Daehwi will usually insist that it’s not. Looking at how tears are starting to pool inside it now makes his heart hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Daehwi pulled his hand from him as he looked down to wipe away his tears. Seongwu can only gulp as he looks at him.

“I shouldn’t ruin our Tuesday, I’m sorry.” Daehwi kept on apologizing.

“Baby its okay.” Seongwu knows it’s not but it’s just for the sake of saying it.

Daehwi pressed his lips before looking up to him, few stains of tears still visible on his cheeks. Seongwu immediately reached out to wipe them away.

“Let’s eat shall we? I told the owner to prepare the best parts for us since I came early.” Seongwu gave him a reassuring smile first before he continued what Daehwi was doing earlier. These days, their conversations always needs some censoring that it makes Seongwu feel bad.

As they started eating, Daehwi’s happy mood is back as Seongwu tries his best to crack some jokes and tell lab stories that Daehwi always find amusing.

“Oh I’ll be out of the university for the next three days, we’re going on for volunteer work.” Seongwu almost forgot to mention.

“Oh, where?”

“Just in Paju. I joined batch two so I don’t need to compromise Tuesdays.” Seongwu proudly replied which made Daehwi chuckle. Batch one goes on Monday to Wednesday while batch two is schedule on Wednesday to Friday since there’s a turnover on Wednesday.

“Aigoo, I’m proud of you.” Daehwi played around as he fed him a lettuce wrap. Seongwu immediately raised two thumbs up as he munches on his meal.

“I’m mostly going to be at the library since I need to finish three lab activities due on Friday.” Daehwi sighed. They’re both taking up medical courses. Seongwu’s on his premed while Daehwi’s with medical technology. They’re always teased by their friends that they ended up taking medical courses so they can work on the same hospital once the hideous university life ends. If only it’s that easy.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you out this time.” Seongwu pouted. He would usually help Daehwi out with his lab activities since most of them are familiar with him or sometimes, he just want to spend some time with him.

“Then how about coming over my place on Saturday?” Daehwi offered. He’s living in an apartment near the university while Seongwu needs to live in the dorm provided by their college.

“I’d love that. Movie?”

“Anything you want.” Daehwi giggled. Their break time is almost ending but they’re still enjoying each other’s company, thank God there’s a fifteen minutes grace period or else, they’ll be doomed.

 

They have known each other since high school. Daehwi was a council officer while Seongwu was part of the school’s dance troupe. He’s handsome and really talented that a lot of girls (and boys) are easily swooned by him, unfortunately, Daehwi’s not one of them. They got to know each other on a party organized by a common friend, Jisung who was finally graduating from high school after a lot of setbacks. Let’s just say that alcohol worked well that night and they ended up waking up beside each other on the couch in Jisung’s house with Sungwoon, another Jisung’s friend pushing them at the side. It was a wild night and somehow, it started a good friendship.

After high school, they found out that they passed on a same university and that is when Seongwu started to show motives to Daehwi. He started to express himself more than just offering friendship with him. He was afraid to commit with him during high school because they’ll never know what will happen to them in college but passing on the same university gave Seongwu confidence. Daehwi’s not naïve, he knew his purpose and he likes him too. They got together two months before they entered their freshmen year in the university.

The building of College of Medicine and College of Health Sciences is just beside each other so it’s not really hard to see each other but as soon as academic life’s demand is getting tougher, it became hard for them to adjust. It’s good that they’re always trying to make things work as one would always take initiative to reach out to the other. They have a healthy relationship like this.

 

 

 

 

-

_if I let go of your hand first_

_and say that I have to go_

_how would you feel when I say I'll come back again_

_if I were you_

_I wouldn't believe it_

Daehwi’s staring blankly on his papers. He finished two lab activities, one more and he can finally go home but he’s starting to feel lazy. If only it’s not Friday tomorrow, he’ll slack off. This is going to be his last semester in this university but that doesn’t mean that he can’t work hard, it actually means he needs to work harder in order not to disappoint when he transfer. He needs to continue having an A plus set of grades or else, he may have a hard time adjusting.

“Daehwi you’re here again!” a smile immediately formed on his face upon seeing Jihoon, one of their high school friends who is also taking a premed course with Seongwu.

“I’m here because it’s our library, I actually need to ask why you’re here… again.” Daehwi pointed out as he watched him sit in front of him. It made Jihoon blush as he fidgeted on the pen he was holding. It made Daehwi softly chuckle as he knows it’s probably because of Woojin, the student librarian in Health Science building’s library.

“You’re still working on that?” Jihoon turned his attention to Daehwi’s papers.

“Yeah, last one.” he sighed.

“Let me see.” He handed the folder to Jihoon. He met Jihoon here last Wednesday, he just came from Paju since he was part of batch 1.

“Let me help you with this, it’s quite similar to the one we had before. Wait, let me borrow that.” Jihoon is really a big help for him since Wednesday. He would usually help him find sources online or in the book. They started working on his lab activity with Jihoon coaching him. He’s almost done after thirty minutes.

“You’re too good at this.” Jihoon complimented which made Daehwi chuckle. He’s busy coloring his drawing of some vein they can only understand while Jihoon’s just watching him, looking up from time to time to see if Woojin’s around.

“Daehwi, I don’t want to start this but it will be weird not seeing you around starting next semester.” Jihoon pouted as Daehwi looked up to him and sighed.

“Are we really talking about this now?”

“I just can’t help it. I have been coming over ever since I dropped by to give you some extra papers when we were in freshmen and that’s when I met Woojin here… then we often hang out on this very table… it’ll be awkward not seeing you for the next two years.” Jihoon became his close friend in high school as Jihoon’s part of the dance troupe, Seongwu’s friend too. No one could have guessed that they’ll both end up in a medical course, completely forgetting about their passion to follow their greater dream.

Jihoon’s words made Daehwi stop what he is doing and stared at him. They became close that he consider Jihoon as one of his best friends after Guanlin, his childhood best friend who is now in LA. He’s glad he had Seongwu and his other friends with him as well since he doesn’t have his family with him in Korea.

“Jihoonie…”

“I’m being dramatic.” Jihoon sighed. It’s still a few months away but time feels like it’s passing by so fast that even if Daehwi wants to slow it down, he can’t.

“If I’m feeling like this, I don’t even want to know what Seongwu feels.” Jihoon sighed. He saw how love blossomed between the two.

“LDR will be hard.” Daehwi admitted.

“But I know that the two of you can make it.” Jihoon’s not sure himself, he’s just their friend… but he trusts that the two of them can get through this, he believes in their love.

“We are trying our best not to talk about it these days. I always end up crying.” Daehwi sighed as his voice cracked. If he’ll be given a chance, he wants to go back in time and cancel but he can’t do anything now.

“If I were him, I’ll doubt myself but he has too much faith in me that’s why I believe that I can do it too.” Daehwi sighed again.

“Don’t doubt yourself Daehwi, don’t doubt him too, if he believes, you should as well.”

Jihoon opened his mouth to speak again but something in his mind told him not to so he closed his mouth again and sighed. _I really hope the two of you will face the odds._

 

-

_though the sand may fall down_

_and our time may run out_

_though time can't be turned back it's okay_

_okay_

 

Seongwu wrapped his arms around Daehwi’s tiny waist and rested his head on his shoulder. He really loves this kind of position because he finds Daehwi so small in his embrace. He loves resting his head on his shoulder too.

A small giggle escaped from Daehwi as he continues to mix the ingredients.

“I told you to sit there.”

“I was bored staring at the empty screen, I like to be here more.” Seongwu replied making Daehwi laugh.

“How can I cook when you’re sticking like this around me?”

“We’ve done this a lot of times, it’ll be fine.” Seongwu stated earning a little slap on his hands, he just pulled him closer to him.

“Ahhh Seongwu!”

“I love you.” he whispered on his ears before kissing his cheeks. He really wants to show and give him much more affection than he usually does before, hoping it can add more to his memory bank when they part ways.

“I love you too.” Daehwi replied in a baby voice as he turned his head to kiss his cheeks as well.

“Now go and set the table while I finish this up. It’s dinner time.” Daehwi removed his hands around his waist and gave him a little push. Seongwu just pouted before proceeding to take out two plates and pairs of utensils. He arrived after lunch time and they ended up sleeping since he was tired after he finished his volunteer report before coming over. Daehwi was supposed to do some English readings but he ended up sleeping beside Seongwu and they woke up late in the afternoon. They still stayed and cuddled up on Daehwi’s bed until Seongwu’s stomach started to growl, signalling that they need to get up and eat some dinner, promising to watch movies after. Seongwu’s sure that he’s going to sleepover so he made sure to message Jihoon, his roommate about it.

As he sat on the chair while waiting for Daehwi to serve the dish, he felt his phone vibrate.

 

**_I got you. Dorm master is not checking this weekend since he’s on a conference._ **

**_Have you told him? I almost mentioned it last Thursday but I figured that you haven’t told him yet._ **

**_Please tell him, it’ll hurt the two of you more but it’s for the best._ **

**_Fighting Dr. Ong!_ **

****

****

It’s Jihoon’s habit to press enter in messaging but his four set of messages made him sigh. He knows he should but he don’t have the courage yet. Next time, he will.

 

“Dinner’s served!” Daehwi excitedly announced as he placed the pot in the center as Seongwu clapped his hands.

“Your cooking is better than take outs, always.”

“If only you can cook as well.” Daehwi replied while shaking his head making Seongwu pout. It’s not his fault that he only learned how to cook instant noodles, ramen and omurice as he grew up. At least he can be proud to say that Daehwi really loves his omurice.

“I may not be blessed with cooking skills but I’m blessed on other aspects.” Seongwu pointed out.

“Oh really? Like what?” Daehwi smirked. Seongwu immediately turned to his side and made a pose.

“Handsome.” He replied and then changed his pose.

“Loving.” And then he changed his pose.

“And the best boyfriend you can ever have.” He finished it with a huge grin making Daehwi laugh loudly as his face cringes.

“Oh my God you’re getting worse!” Daehwi tried to calm himself while Seongwu pouted.

“But I am!”

“Yes-yes you are, eat.” Daehwi recovered as he blew on a piece of meat to cool it down before feeding it to Seongwu.

They continued eating while Seongwu’s busy sharing stories from the volunteer work. How he played around with the kids, talked to some patients and how his seniors are complimenting him. Daehwi can really see his passion on what he is doing and he can’t wait for the day that he finally becomes a doctor, Daehwi’s sure that he’ll be one of those who is going to be extremely proud of him after his parents.

_though the sand may fall down_

_and the hourglass may stop_

_our memories that we've made together_

_will be with you, by your side_

 

 

Seongwu volunteered to wash the dishes while Daehwi opened his laptop to check on the movies they can connect to his television only then he received an email that caught his attention.

“I’m done!” Seongwu announced as he sat beside him.

“What’s that?” he pried. Daehwi sighed as he stared at the email. It’s the list of the remaining requirements he needed to submit before his semester ends.

“Oh.” Seongwu managed to create a sound.

“We really can’t last a day without dealing with this…” Seongwu finally said it with a sigh. They have both been trying to stay away from the topic but it seems like it kept on following them.

Daehwi’s leaving to New Zealand for a two years exchange program. He didn’t know about this at first until his mom told him and said that she applied for him. His parents are both working in New Zealand while he stayed in Korea with his aunt until he was able to manage and live alone since he was in High School. Daehwi wanted to refuse but he knows that it is the only way for him to be with his parents for the next two years and he knows that the sister university in New Zealand will surely hone him to become a better medical technologist like his mom.

It was so hard to tell Seongwu but they managed to deal with it. It was a day filled with tears but they both promised that they can get through it. There’s not much of a time difference and they can still constantly chat and talk during weekends, video calls and a lot more. He never thought that they’ll still end up dealing with LDR and this time, it’s not just something that he feared like LDR since they’ll be on a different universities but this time, it’s on a different country.

“I’m sorry.” For the nth time, Daehwi apologized again. Seongwu reached for his hand and kissed it.

“Don’t be. I’m sorry I said that.” He apologized as well. He knows that Daehwi is experiencing a hard time dealing with this, the only thing he can do is to support him now.

Daehwi pouted as he placed his laptop beside him and hugged Seongwu at the side while burying his head on his boyfriend’s chest.

“I don’t want to go.” he cried and it breaks Seongwu’s heart. The last time they had this kind of moment was when he officially received the letter of invitation from the university he’s entering in New Zealand.

“Ssshhh, don’t say that. You’ll be meeting your mom and dad, you’ve been waiting for that right?” this is one thing that Seongwu uses to convince himself that it’ll be fine, that’s because Daehwi’s finally seeing his parents after all these years.

“But I don’t want to be away from you.” Daehwi hugged him tighter while Seongwu can only caress his back.

“It’s going to be 9, 794 kilometers between New Zealand and Korea, a 3 hours time difference between us, didn’t we promise well deal with that? It’ll just be for two years, it’ll not be that long.” He wanted to choke on his last line. _It’ll not be that long._ Who is he kidding? 24 months without Daehwi and maybe more? Can they survive it? They have to.

“That’s big… really far… I don’t want to.” Daehwi cried harder. This was supposed to be a movie night filled with cuddles and kisses while getting greasy over cheesy popcorn and bloated with cola. It was never part of the plan for Daehwi to cry.

“Look at me.” Seongwu tried to move Daehwi’s face from his chest but Daehwi hugged him tighter.

“Baby please.” He whispered softly. Daehwi slowly lifted his head with his face filled with stains of tears, red eyes and red nose.

“Oh baby…” Seongwu wiped away his tears and arched his body to kiss his lips. He can still taste his tears and it makes him feel so bad. How can he tell him when he’s already like this?

“I still have some time, I should tell mom.” Daehwi said after breaking the kiss.

“No baby you can’t do that. I don’t want uncle and auntie to be disappointed over the fact that you wouldn’t want to be there with them just because of me.” Seongwu got to know them through video calls and he likes them and he can confidently say that they like him too. They even send him things when they send packages for Daehwi.

“If they want to be with me, they should come over. I have my life here! The university, my friends…. You.” Tears streamed down his face again.

“We’ll make this work okay? Don’t be like that to your parents please, I’ll feel bad.” Seongwu stared into his eyes and he knows he defeated Daehwi who can only sigh.

“I know I can’t do it too… I’m just all words. I hate this set up.”

“Right now…” Seongwu held him tighter.

“We’ll focus on making more memories together, spend more time together and make the most out of this okay?” and he gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, hoping that his words can give comfort… if only it can also work for him.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seongwu came running after receiving a message from Daehwi that he’s outside their dorm building. It’s past 11 in the evening and they’re not supposed to be out or else they can get caught by their dorm master but Daehwi’s text was sloppy that Seongwu thinks he’s drunk or something.

“Daehwi!” he saw him leaning on the lamp post near the big fountain in front of their dorm building. The next thing he knows, a hard slap landed on his face. It stung with so much pain but he managed to find his balance.

“Dae-“

“How dare you not tell me?!” were the first words that came out of Daehwi’s mouth and his breathing reeks alcohol, confirming Seongwu’s thoughts.

“What was that for? Why did you drink? What do you mean?” he immediately asked while holding his cheek that received the hit.

“9,794 kilometers?! 3 hours time difference? What the heck Ong Seongwu who are you kidding?! New York is 14, 364 kilometers away from New Zealand! I will be 16 hours ahead of you! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!” Daehwi started hitting his chest while tried to calm him down. He is shouting and any time now, a security may come over and find them. He can settle it easily but Daehwi’s reeking of alcohol smell is another story.

 

“How did you know? Can you please calm down first, baby please!” he pleads as he holds his arms but Daehwi pushed him away as he cleared his throat.

“If I didn’t go over the registrar, I wouldn’t have known.” He stated, almost a whisper.

“You’re going to New York and you never mentioned it… we’re both leaving Korea and you never mentioned a thing. We’re going to be farther than what we both expected and you never said a thing. How dare you?” Daehwi glared at him but his eyes are filled with tears.

“Baby I’m sorry-.... I’m-“ Seongwu can’t even find the right words to say as he gulped. That was unexpected. He never thought he’ll find out this way.

“I wasn’t planning to accept it…” Seongwu looked down as he can’t have himself look at Daehwi, he feels ashamed of himself.

He’s going for an exchange program to New York University. He never saw it coming, it was his teacher slash mentor who applied for him saying that he should finish his premed course there and maybe go on another state for his med proper since he can see a huge potential on him. He feels flattered with his words but he never thought that he’ll actually get accepted. He didn’t want to accept it but a letter arrived to their house and his father was so happy because of it, his mother was fully supportive as well. He learned about it a few weeks ago and he don’t have the heart to tell Daehwi yet. Jihoon knows about it and he kept on telling him to tell Daehwi but he kept on chickening out. Who would have thought that Daehwi will know it this way?

“Why?” was the only thing that came out of Daehwi’s lips.

“I wanted to tell you but I was afraid that it will just ruin us more. Our relationship is already affected by the thought of you leaving and now this…”

“When do you plan to tell me then? Did you even want to?” that made Seongwu look up on him. He hates seeing Daehwi cry but these past few months, all he did was wipe away his tears and now he’s crying again and it’s because of him.

“I do…. just… not now.”

“We are really being tested aren’t we?” Daehwi laughed bitterly as he tried fixing his jacket. He skipped his remaining classes after coming from the registrar and went out somewhere to drink. He just planned for a bottle but he ended up drinking hard until he just found himself coming over to Seongwu with the thought of confronting him.

“Baby, as much as I want to talk about this now… you’re drunk and it’s late… I should bring you home.” Seongwu knows it’s the right thing to do. Daehwi’s not in his right mind and he’s afraid that security might find them now. Students that are under the influence of alcohol are not allowed around the university premises. Of course who are they kidding? They can still drink their heart out and even hide drinks in their dorm and they just need to be careful not be caught. He just don’t know how to explain Daehwi’s situation now.

“I can go home by myself. I don’t need someone who lies to me-“ Daehwi turned around only for Seongwu to catch him.

“Daehwi please.” Seongwu whispered as he hugged him tighter. He lost his balance because of alcohol.

“No.”

“Baby I’m sorry, we’ll talk about this tomorrow but for now, you need to rest. I’m sorry if I caused this.” Seongwu whispered before kissing his temple. It’ll be really hard for them, he knows it will.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

 

It took him a week before he can finally talk to Daehwi again. Daehwi became distant that he thought they silently broke up but Jihoon was telling him that they both just needed some time. It’s still not easy for him to accept it but of course, it’s something that they both need to deal with. In that week, he also had to process things for the program and he did it with a heavy heart.

“When are you leaving?” Daehwi’s question is so heavy that he felt like it was hard for him the breath.

“A week… before you.” a bitter laughter came out from Daehwi upon realizing his reply.

“You’re even leaving first before I do.” his words were piercing his heart, it’s painful.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have been apologizing ever since you arrived, you’ve reached your quota.” He can feel Daehwi stiffen in his embrace. They’re now inside Daehwi’s room, on Daehwi’s bed, cuddling.

“I’ll never stop from apologizing because I know I did something wrong.” he slowly pressed his lips on Daehwi’s shoulder as silence enveloped the room. The atmosphere is not the same as usual, it feels tensed, cold-- awkward.

“We’re leaving Korea in five months, isn’t that amusing? I was just counting down for myself now we’re going to do the countdown together.” Daehwi bitterly chuckled again. It made Seongwu kiss his shoulder again.

“Five long months, we’ll make the most out of it.” he whispered.

“Have you ever thought of breaking up with me because of the future set up we’ll be in?” Daehwi’s question made Seongwu jolt up to sit.

“What are you even saying???!” his voice raised as Daehwi slowly sat down to face him.

“I have seen a lot of long distance relationship that didn’t work despite how much they promised that it will.” Daehwi’s voice sounded so heavy that Seongwu had to hold his chest.

“My parents is one example of that…. If my father didn’t follow my mom to New Zealand, they could have ended up divorcing because of LDR… I’m scared… I really am.” Daehwi looked down and it only made Seongwu pull him to his embrace again.

“Baby listen…” he tried to clear his mind before continuing.

“I don’t know what may happen in the future, I don’t know what may happen after this but one thing I am sure of is when we both try our best, it will work. We will try to make this work because I promise that I will.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

_I don't want to leave, I don’t want to lose_

_the time continues to pass by and we only grow further apart_

_even if I hold onto the second hand_

_the end will eventually come_

 

Finals month came and it’s a busy month to everyone. It also means three more months left for Daehwi and Seongwu. They can barely meet as they’re both too busy with their respective academic lives. Daehwi barely comes out of his apartment unless he needs to attend class. He has turned his entire bedroom as his study area like he usually does during exams. He needs to end the semester with a really good set of grades so that he wouldn’t have a hard time catching up when the program starts.

**_Don’t forget to drink your vitamins! I know its hard now, Woojin told me that Jihoon’s barely coping up so please hang in there! I’ll meet you once our finals end. I love you!_ **

****

He can still manage to leave Seongwu some messages to cheer him up. They’re both struggling on their medical courses and he knows that Seongwu has this side of him where he wouldn’t stop studying unless he’s sure that he absorb everything properly. He sometimes skips meals and that worries Daehwi. He sometimes thinks about how he’ll be when he reaches New York? How will he deal with it? Can he still message him on times like this? 16 hours time difference from Wellington, New Zealand, the place where he’ll be staying is no joke. They both need to deal with the time zone and how they’ll be living on different days. He sometimes just want to stop the time so they can _practice_ before they can actually deal with it but of course, that’s not possible.

**_Already did, you’re still sleeping on time right? I can’t wait for this to end! I can’t wait for Busan!_ **

****

It’s their promise to go on a vacation after this semester ends. It may be their last trip together before they depart Korea so they promised to make the most out of it. They first planned it to be in Jeju but one of Daehwi’s favourite band is going to be performing in Busan and Seongwu promised he’s bringing him to watch them so they ended up planning a Busan trip and then Jeju and they’re still not sure if it’s going to be with their friends or just the two of them.

 

**_I do! I even fall asleep while studying >.< I can’t wait for this to end so go back to studying now! I’ll see you around!_ **

****

After reading a few paragraphs a text message came.

 

**_I love you, only and always you <3_ **

****

He can’t help but giggle over how Seongwu can always manage to make him feel like he’s so much loved by him and he must admit that he can always feel it.

 

**_I love you too baby, always you <3_ **

****

 

-

 

 

_but the last station is also the first station_

_our destiny is that we'll meet again_

Daehwi excitedly waits for the train to arrive while Seongwu’s busy with their things. They’re just staying there for a week but they ended up over packing. Jihoon who dropped them off the station even joked that they look like they’re ‘running away’ which Seongwu thinks is a good idea earning a pinch on his side from Daehwi.

“Isn’t that quote so beautiful?” Seongwu managed to ask while pointing at an ad at the side. It made Daehwi turn to look at it and he sighed.

“But the last stations is also the first station, our destiny is that we’ll meet again.” He read it out loud.

“Doesn’t it describe us?” Seongwu tried to sound jolly but he obviously failed. It made Daehwi look up to him with a small smile on his face.

“Our destiny is that we’ll meet again.” Daehwi repeated the last line of the quote on the ad before reaching up to kiss Seongwu’s cheek.

“We’ll make the most out of this vacation, promise me no mentions of leaving and long distance relationship… we’ll treat this as our usual semester break vacation.” Daehwi raised his pinky finger and Seongwu locked his pinky with him for a promise. Since they got into the university, they make sure to go on short vacations during their semester break just to unwind. This could have been a usual one if it wasn’t for them leaving in two months time.

 

-

 

 

 

The Jeju trip happened three weeks after their Busan trip. They had to deal with the schedule of their friends so they can fly to Jeju, expenses 50% paid by Daehwi and Seongwu, 50% paid by them.

“This is… THE BEST TRIP EVER!” Jihoon cheered as he raised a shot glass and drank it. They did a lot of activities every day and tonight is their last night which also means, a month ahead send-off party for Daehwi and Seongwu.

“You should stop drinking.” Seongwu whispered to Daehwi’s ear as he saw his expression turn sour each time he drinks a glass.

“But it’s a good night to get wasted.” Daehwi replied as he stood up and sat on Seongwu’s lap. He then reached for a glass and made the tip touch Seongwu’s mouth.

“Now stop being a grandpa and drink.” Daehwi giggled as the loud music is echoing in the background.

“I swear…” he gritted his teach before getting the glass from Daehwi and drinking it all the way down. He hates the taste of this certain alcohol but their friends likes it so they have no choice.

“Okay-okay-okay people time for part two! Let’s go to the beach front!” Jisung announced when he came back. They all struggled to stand up and follow Jisung. They came to the bar to drink and now they’re off to the beach front for Jisung’s little surprise.

 

 

 

 

After a ten minute walk, they arrived in the beach front that doesn’t have a lot of people around, a bonfire lit in the middle with logs formed in circle for them to seat on.

“Is this some kind of a drama?” Sungwoon asked as he sat down. The rest of their friends followed as well. Seongwu made sure to pull the tipsy Daehwi near him.

“I prepared this for us since we won’t be seeing two of our best-eeeessst friends for two years.” Jisung announced. The mood somehow became mellow but everyone just nod.

“As the eldest one in the group…” Jisung’s words made some of them snort while Seongwu chuckled. Daehwi also gave him a teasing look which made Jisung shake his head.

“As I was saying-“ he cleared his throat.

“As the eldest one in the group, I just want to tell Daehwi and Seongwu that please live a good life. It will be hard and we’ll all be far from each other. We can’t be a one call away anymore…. We’ll be living in different time zones but we’ll not let it hinder our friendship okay? Please take good care of your relationship and live according to how you want to be. Be the best person you can ever be and we will too. Despite coming from Korea, LA for Guanlin, New Zealand and New York, the day that we’ll meet again will be the best day of our lives where we can proudly say that we have made it. It may not be in two years time but then I promise, I’ll organize something like this again when that time comes.” Jisung ended his speech with tearful eyes. Jihoon’s even crying at the side. Daehwi snuggled closer to Seongwu as he listened to Jisung’s words. What he said was something really meaningful and something that they all need.

They’re going to part ways to improve themselves, to let their wings spread wider so they all need to live with it.

“For Seongwu and Daehwi, my address will still be the same so you know where to send your wedding invitation okay? I’m not saying soon but I can wait for years, I won’t ask for MC fees, I’ll be waiting.” Jisung tried to lift up the mood earning laughter from their friends while Seongwu looked at Daehwi teasingly earning a pinch on his side.

“Stop that look!”

“You’re blushing.”

“I’m drunk.”

“Cute.” And he kissed the tip of his nose.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Daehwi stares on his bed side, his calendar filled with huge exes indicating the days that passed until Seongwu leaves, it’s three days from now and tomorrow, he’ll be sleeping over their house and help him pack. It’s a very heavy decision that Seongwu kept on telling him that he can just stay at home if he can’t do it but of course he wanted to. These days, he just wants to be around him, he just wants to be with him, spend time with him.

Tonight, they’re going to have their date, last date out. He doesn’t want to call it _last_ but they both know that it is, not until they’ll meet in two years or maybe if they get lucky and visit each other some time between those two years. They don’t want to promise on that thing as they don’t want to be disappointed in the end. They both agreed that they’ll try but no one knows what may happen.

Daehwi turned his attention to the box he’s holding. It’s going to be his ‘see you again’ gift for him that he plans to give him at the airport. That’s another thing. Seongwu told him that he don’t need to send him off but he knows he’ll regret not seeing him for the last time before he leaves Korea. He knows he’ll end up crying his heart out but he don’t even care if he’ll end up making a scene at the airport, he wants to send him off.

 

-

 

 

“Buy nice coats when you arrive there.” Daehwi said as he arranges Seongwu’s shirts on his luggage.

“I already got the list of places you told me to visit to buy clothes, I got it.” Seongwu replied as he continues to fold on his things.

“I’ll video call you when I go around, I’ll try to call the right time.” Seongwu continued. These days, the conversation about their distance and time difference sounded a little normal than the usual that even if it still sounds so painful for their hearts, it doesn’t trigger tears to fall. They even practice time differences so they’ll get the feel of it but it only made them hurt inside.

“Buy your vitamins and more medicines when you get there. I don’t want you to get sick over jetlag while adjusting to the new environment.” Daehwi continues his endless reminders when he saw Seongwu stand up from his bed. He thought he was going back to his closet but he ended up hugging him from behind again.

“I will Mister Lee, I will do everything that you told me.” Seongwu then kissed his cheek making Daehwi blush.

“You should! I don’t want to hear you sick over the phone or else-“

“Or else what? You’ll come to take good care of me?”

“Ong Seongwu…”

“I’m sorrry, I tried.” He sighed. Daehwi removed his hands around his waist and turned to face him.

“Listen.” He cupped his face.

“Didn’t you say we’ll make it work?” Seongwu nod.

“I’ll try, you’ll try… we’ll both try okay baby?” Daehwi knows how much Seongwu is trying to hold himself now. He can see how sad his eyes are and how much smile is not reaching his eyes at all. It pains to see him like this.

“I’ll really miss you.” Seongwu pulled him to hug so he hugged him back, the next thing came unexpected when he heard him sob.

“Hey-“

“No.” so he didn’t. He continued to caress his back while he cried on his shoulder. Seongwu seldom cries and he doesn’t show it to him often so he respected his decision, this way, he wouldn’t be able to see his face. He shed a few tears but he tried his best to control himself, he needs to be strong too. All these time, Seongwu’s been keeping him together, trying to cheer on him, trying to make him believe that they can get through this. That even if two years is not really ‘short’ as what they pertain it to be, it will be ‘short’ as long as they believe it is.

Daehwi lost track with how long Seongwu cried on his shoulder while he tries to make white noises to calm him down. He whispers little I love yous on his ears as well. He can feel his legs numb as half of Seongwu’s weight is already leaned on him but he will never complain.

“I love you baby, I really do.” Daehwi whispered once more.

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

Daehwi have always heard how airport is a place with the ‘sweetest hellos’ and the ‘hardest goodbye’ and today he can’t believe he’s experiencing it. Ever since they rode the car of Seongwu’s dad, Seongwu hasn’t let go of his hand at all. They only parted when they had to bring out his luggage, when they had to pass by the security and maybe when Daehwi had to use the toilet.

They’re lucky that Seongwu’s family knows someone in the airport security and they were allowed to send Seongwu off even until the gate entrance. As they waited for the flight to be called (which is something that they both don’t want to come anytime soon) they sat and talked over little things.

Seongwu leaned his head on Daehwi’s shoulder while he played with his _beautiful_ fingers as he calls them.

“I’ll call you the moment I land.” He whispered.

“Call your mom first.”

“She’ll be asleep when I arrive.”

“So I’m not?”

“I know you’ll wait for my call.” It made Daehwi laugh guiltily.

“I love you I love you love you.” Seongwu’s been a malfunctioning tape since last night, he kept on saying this and Daehwi’s been teasing him but deep inside, it pains Daehwi to think that he’s doing this because the next time they’ll be saying this to each other, it will be over the phone.

“I love you too, million times more.” Daehwi replied as he tried to touch his cheek only for Seongwu to hold his hand again and kiss it.

“It’s really happening isn’t it?”

“It is.”

“In one week you’ll be here again but that time, I won’t be there to send you off.”

“I think that’ll be better.”

“No it’s not.”

“I’d rather send you off than you sending me off, I might not take the next step towards the gate.”

“How sure are you that’ll take the step towards the gate later?”

“Because I know you’ll do this for your family, for yourself and for us.” Daehwi confidently replied which made Seongwu lift his head from his shoulder and look at him.

“I have something for you.” Seongwu said but is only cut off by the first for their flight indicating that persons that needs assistance and with children needs start falling in line.

“It’s time.” Daehwi whispered. They can see Seongwu’s parents stand as well.

“Daehwi.” Seongwu called Daehwi’s attention when they both stood up. He lifted his head to look at him with teary eyes.

“I’m trying not to cry, please.” Daehwi gritted his teeth only for Seongwu to take out a box.

“I’m not proposing yet, don’t worry.” He tried to joke but it only made Daehwi press his lips into a thin line.

“I searched for its meaning and I think it best describes us.” Seongwu said as he opened the box revealing a small hourglass necklace which made Daehwi’s eyes widen.

“I wanted to get a ring but I know you’ll need to remove it during lab activities so I chose necklace instead.” Seongwu explained.

“It means-“

 _“When I flip the hourglass again, we’ll have our new start and we’ll be together then.”_ Seongwu’s surprised when Daehwi recited it together with him.

“I got you this.” Daehwi smiled sheepishly as he showed a really similar box and revealed a same content. It made both of them laugh.

“Baby…”

“Amusing how we never talked about this.” Daehwi whispered.

“Let me wear this to you.” Seongwu offered. They don’t have time left, the next call will be for the regular passengers and that includes him. Daehwi turned around and he placed it around his neck. Seongwu also did the same and Daehwi wore the necklace to him.

“We got a couple necklace without planning it.” Seongwu whispered as he touched the hourglass pendant.

“I’ll miss you so much. I love you, always.” He just pulled Daehwi and hugged him so tight, really tight that he doesn’t want to let him go at all. He can hear him sob so he held him tighter as the call for the regular passengers to start lining up is echoing around them.

“I love you.” Daehwi whispered as he tried his best to break the hug. Daehwi can see how tearful Seongwu is as he pushed him towards his parents. His mom is also crying now. Daehwi held unto the pendant while Seongwu’s saying his farewell to his parents. His mom is crying while his dad is giving him some reminders that he has already repeated a lot of times. It will be the first time for Seongwu to be a part from them minus the dorm life so Daehwi knows how hard it is for them.

Another call came and Seongwu knows that he needs to fall in line now. He picked up his hand carry, his passport and his ticket.

“I’ll call when I arrive there.” he told them.

“I love you mom, dad, I’ll make you really proud.” He gave his parents one last hug.

“Baby.” He turned to face Daehwi and kissed his lips. They didn’t need more words, they let tears fall in the kiss, it was long and emotional, they barely cared about the people around who may be seeing them now.

“I love you.” he whispered as he rested his forehead on his.

“I know.” And he gave Daehwi one last hug. It was warm and longing since they both know it’ll be some time since they’ll be in each other’s arms again. He gave Daehwi one last kiss on his forehead before turning around and started to walk towards the gate. He tried to stop himself from crying as he wipes away the tears that kept on falling. Before reaching the end of the line he knows he had to do it, he knows that despite how hard it is, he have to. He turned around and smiled at them, gave them a small wave before turning around again. It means _see you again._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

Daehwi lied down on his bed. It’s been a week since he arrived in New Zealand and he’s starting to feel the difference. It’s hard to adjust but he’s trying. The presence of his parents is another thing. He was still young the last time he was with them but he really enjoys his time with them. They baby him and even slept with him on his first night here.

Another thing is Seongwu. He’s been in New York for two weeks and they have been constantly trying to call each other but most of the time the timing is off. Daehwi is literally living a day ahead of Seongwu so it’s quite hard too but they’re trying, as what Seongwu once said ‘they’ll never get tired in trying’ until they make it work.

 

**_Are you awake?_ **

****

He tried leaving him a chat. He’s planning to wait for the ‘read’ message to come out but he heard a knock from his door instead.

“Yes mom?”

“Come out first, a parcel came.” His mom said.

“For me?”

“Yes sweetie.” He got confused as he’s not expecting any parcel from anyone today. He got up and placed his phone inside his pocket. He walked down the stairs and he can see his dad accepting the parcel from the delivery man.

“Dad.” He called his attention.

“Oh Daehwi’s here.” his dad said as he made way for Daehwi. He confusedly walk towards the delivery man but his eyes widen upon seeing what the delivery man handed him.

“Red roses for Mr. Daehwi Lee. A costumed order straight from New York.” his jaw dropped. Who else will it be from if it’s an order from New York right?

“How… I mean…” he’s dumbfounded as the delivery man just smiled at him.

“Here’s a box too.” The delivery man pointed at the box beside him. He lifted it up and Daehwi made way for him to bring in the box to their doorstep.

“I just need you to sign here and here.” the delivery man handed him the form. Daehwi confusedly signed while the delivery man kept on smiling at him.

“The sender left a message saying I should greet you so Mr. Daehwi Lee, happy anniversary from Mr. Seongwu Ong.” And the delivery man left.

 

 

No he didn’t forget about it, he never will.

 

But he planned to greet him on his time.

 

And Seongwu still never fails to amaze him.

 

“He loves you dearly.” He turned to see his mother leaning on his father’s shoulder while they look at him.

“It’s been three years since the two of you got together, how time flies so fast.” His mother’s words made him tear up.

“Oh dear, come here.” his mother pulled him into a hug after putting the bouquet at the side. He started crying in his mother’s embrace while his father caressed his back.

“I miss him so much mom. I know it’ll hurt but I never knew that it’ll hurt this bad.” Daehwi cried.

 

“I know dear, I know. It’ll be really hard but you can get through this okay? This will be a hard phase but don’t give up on this phase, it’ll pass.” His mom broke the hug and wiped away his tears.

“Go up and open his gift, I’ll help you with this.” His father spoke this time. He nod and watched his dad carry the box and they both walked up the stairs to his room.

 

Once he’s alone, he sat at the edge of his bed and stared at the bouquet. He fished for his phone and typed a message.

 

**_It’s a day ahead of your time._ **

****

A message came immediately.

 

**_I counted right didn’t I? Video call?_ **

****

****

****

****

He wasn’t able to type a reply when a video call notification came in.

“Happy third anniversary baby!” Seongwu greeted as he waved on the screen.

“Happy anniversary!”

“You cried.” Seongwu noticed the stains of tears on his cheeks.

“I cannot help it.”

“Have you opened the parcel?”

“Not yet.”

“Open it open it!” Seongwu excitedly cheered which made Daehwi chuckle.

“Okay wait.” He placed the bouquet at the side and got the stand he bought and placed his phone there. He made sure it’s placed well so Seongwu can see him. He started to open the heavily sealed box with a ‘fragile’ tag.

“Why is this fragile?” he asked.

“It has my heart inside.” He replied sheepishly which made Daehwi pause to glare at him on the camera before returning to his work.

“Careful!” Seongwu reminded making Daehwi snort as he finally opened the box. He had to pause upon seeing what’s inside.

“Baby… I immediately bought that when I saw it.” Seongwu said upon seeing Daehwi’s expression.

“Seongwu…”

“The sand inside it lasts for 24 hours. Flip it each day. There’s a calendar inside, shade each day you get to flip it. Each shade means one day closer to us meeting.” Seongwu explained. Daehwi took a deep breath to calm his heart as he took out the new hourglass and the shading countdown calendar. He opened it and saw a few dates shaded, the last date without a shade is today.

“I tried shading it from the time ever since I arrived here. Start shading from tonight, I got mine too!” Seongwu said as he moved his phone and showed an hourglass on his bed side, the sand is slowly coming down and it made Daehwi sob as he looked down.

 

“Baby…”

“I miss you so much.”

“I know, I miss you too.”

“Thank you for taking an extra mile.” Daehwi walked towards the stand and took his phone to hold it.

“I will take ten miles or more just to make you feel my love. _Please don’t make yourself cry._ ”

“I’m trying.” Daehwi wiped away his tears.

“Through that hour glass, we’ll create more memories okay? I love you.” Seongwu kissed the screen which made Daehwi giggle despite the tears.

“I love you too baby, happy anniversary.”

“Two weeks down, more to go but we’ll get through it, become a better person and return to each others arms, I promise you.”

“I promise you that too!”

 

_thank you so much_

_memories about you will only make me smile_

_I'll try to live well_

_me too, I'll become a better person and_

_return to you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be back soon <3
> 
> -irememberyou


End file.
